


Breakfast at Satchmo's

by earthseed_fic



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-06
Updated: 2003-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthseed_fic/pseuds/earthseed_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex  is nothing if not indulgent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast at Satchmo's

**Author's Note:**

> Shelley wanted warm and fuzzy. We hate it when Clark cries.

Lex slowly opened one eye and assured himself that the pitpatpitpat invading his consciousness was indeed the sound of rain hitting the French doors that opened onto the balcony. He shifted slightly to turn that same eye to Clark.

The younger man was still asleep, snoring softly. Lex couldn't really move because Clark had him pinned with legs and arms, but Lex had a plan. He brushed the thick dark curls away from his lover's eyes and began to plant whisper-soft kisses all over the serene face. He ran his hand slowly up and down Clark's thigh and back. He was pleased when Clark moaned and pulled him closer. 

"Mmmm. That's nice," Clark said, smiling, eyes still closed. "But it's still your turn." 

* * *

One year ago they'd had a fight. Lex couldn't remember the why or the where or the how or the what. But he did remember it had been serious and he remembered there was some doubt about the future of their relationship. Clark left the penthouse angrier than Lex had ever seen him. Lex wanted to follow him, to fix whatever had gone wrong, but he thought better of it. He called Clark's cell phone instead. No answer. He tried Clark's apartment and got no answer there either. He knew Clark had made it home, though, because after his fourth call someone had turned off the answering machine. 

After an hour Lex headed to Fremont, the trendy, artsy neighborhood Clark had settled in after graduating, to make up in person. When Clark refused to let him, Lex crossed the street to Satchmo's, a small New Orleans-style cafe, to get warm. Clark had brought him here once for gumbo and beer. He bought a newspaper, a large cup of coffee, and a bag of powdery beignets before heading back across the street. Where he sat on the bench in front of Clark's building, reading the Sunday magazine and drinking coffee to keep warm. 

Three hours later Clark came out of the building and sat quietly next to Lex. 

"How long are you going to stay out here?" Lex tried to wipe away the powdered sugar now covering the front of his black turtleneck and gray wool pants. In vain. He settled for wiping his hands and face clean before answering Clark. "As long as it takes." 

Clark sighed. "The universe isn't going to make this easy, is it?" 

"What?" 

"You. Me. Us." 

"On the contrary, Clark. Loving you is the easiest thing I've ever done." 

They sat in silence a few more minutes, watching families out for Sunday morning strolls, people nursing Saturday night hangovers, joggers braving the cold. 

Finally Lex said, "This coffee is really good. Maybe we could get some more and finish off these beignets?" 

"I'd like that," Clark said quietly. 

They spent that Sunday morning eating and talking, and the following Sunday found Clark at Lex's door at 9am sharp. 

Lex opened the door, rubbing his eyes sleepily, dressed in nothing but black flannel pajama pants. "Clark?" 

"I hope you don't mind. I kinda wanted to talk again. I brought sustenance." He held up a Satchmo's bag and a copy of the Daily Planet. "Can I come in?" 

"Of course," Lex said without hesitation. "You never have to ask." 

* * *

Breakfast from Satchmo's became their ritual. Sometimes beignets, sometimes grits, sometimes crawfish omelets. But always chicory coffee and the Daily Planet. And today was Lex's turn to make the trip to Fremont. 

Except he was sure he could charm his way out of it. 

"C'mon, Clark. It's freezing outside. And raining. And you have superspeed," he said sweetly. 

Clark opened his eyes. "And, oddly enough, it's still your turn." 

Lex was going to have to resort to extreme tactics. Sweet and sexy was getting him nowhere. "If we really think about this, we'll see it's actually your turn." 

"Really?" 

"I ordered dinner last night." 

Clark laughed. "Awww. Did you wear yourself out using your rich boy fingers dialing Golden Palace?" 

"I wouldn't have to dial anyone if someone would let me keep a cook," Lex replied petulantly. 

"Nice try. Still your turn. I did the dishes." 

Lex didn't want to resort to this, but it was really cold outside. "I let you buy this comforter." 

"What?! You love this comforter." 

"No. I love you. The comforter...not so much." 

* * *

Six months ago, Clark had agreed to give up his overpriced Fremont studio and move downtown to the penthouse. Clark's only request was that he be allowed to add some Clark touches to the decor. 

"Otherwise I'll feel like I'm living in a Sharper Image catalog." 

Who was he to deny Clark anything? 

So, after a brief argument about where to shop ("I don't care if they feature Todd Oldham designs, Clark. We are not going to Target."), Clark bought a new set of Fiestaware in cobalt and persimmon, 3 cubist art prints, and a rubber tree plant. Lex tried his best not to be appalled. 

Then they saw the comforter. It was on display in the window of a mattress store. Lex had never been in a mattress store and had no intention of going in one now. 

Clark had other plans. "It's perfect Lex. We have to get it," he said as he dragged Lex into the store. 

Lex stared in horror at the blue, yellow, and red plaid comforter. "We are _not_ putting _that_ on our bed." 

"Why? It has all my favorite colors in it." 

"Clark. Baby. That many primary colors in one place should be illegal," Lex said as diplomatically as possible. 

Clark wasn't listening. He just stared in adoration at the comforter, running his hands reverently over the flannel fabric. It was love. And Lex was nothing if not indulgent. 

That night Lex covered his bed with a hideously _plaid_ comforter and curled up beneath it with the most amazing man he had ever known. He could get used to this. 

* * *

As long as he didn't have to go out in the rain.

He submitted as Clark drew him in closer and wrapped them tighter in their comforter. 

Time to change strategies again. "Let's stay in and make a new Sunday ritual," he said in his most seductive voice. He kissed Clark, sliding his tongue swiftly into his mouth, before sliding his hand down and grabbing Clark's cock through his boxers. He massaged it with an up and down motion while rubbing his own erection against Clark's thigh. Slutty Lex should succeed where Negotiator Lex failed. 

Clark groaned and moved against Lex's hand. He pulled Lex's head down for a deeper kiss and held it there for several long moments before finally letting go. "While that idea sounds promising," Clark said a little breathlessly, eyes dancing mischievously, "I have one question." 

"What?" Lex asked, moving so that he was completely on top of Clark. 

"What do I get out of the deal?" Clark deadpanned. 

Lex tried to look outraged, but the barely restrained laughter ruined the effect. "You mean besides sex?" 

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but sex with you is not exactly a rare commodity. We had sex less than twelve hours ago. I haven't had chicory coffee in six days. I'm going to need something else to sweeten the deal." 

Lex put on his best thinking face as he slowly slid his cock along Clark's. He grinned briefly at Clark's struggle not to react to the heat building between them. "So you need something besides the promise of mind-blowing sex?" 

"Yep." Clark's voice was strained. 

Lex thought for a moment. Then, "Next weekend we'll take the jet and fly down to New Orleans. We can have authentic coffee and beignets in the real French Quarter." 

Clark easily flipped Lex onto his back, climbed on top of him and gave him a deep, long, sensuous kiss. When Lex finally broke free he asked, "So you like that idea?" 

"Are you kidding?" Clark grinned. "You know I can't resist Grand Gestures Lex." 

Grand Gestures Lex. He'd have to tuck that information away. But right now he had to focus all his attention on delivering on his promise. 

"I love you, Clark Kent, " he said with a kiss. 

"Until the end of time, Lex." 

**FIN**


End file.
